According to prior art, an aseptic package is produced by sterilizing a preform made of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) by blasting a sterilizer such as hydrogen peroxide to the preform, heating the preform to a molding temperature, molding the preform into a bottle in a blow molding machine, filling the bottle with a drink, and then putting a cap on the bottle (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
If a container made of resin is filled with a sterilized content, such as a soup or a drink, the container also needs to be sterilized in advance.
According to prior art, sterilization of the container is performed by blasting a mist or gas of a sterilizer such as hydrogen peroxide or a mixture thereof to the surface of the container (see Patent Documents 3 to 5, for example).